


Драбблы и однострочники

by Fake_Innocence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и однострочники по различным пейрингам и заявкам. Шон/Алекс, Эрик/Чарльз, Чарльз/Мойра и др.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы и однострочники

Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Рейтинг: G-NC-17  
Жанр: ангст, драма, юмор, PWP  
Пейринг: Шон/Алекс, Эрик/Чарльз, Чарльз/Мойра, Эрик/Шон, Логан/Роуг, Лукас/Калеб, Джеймс/Майкл, Хэнк/Рейвен  
Написано в 2011 году для сообщества http://www.diary.ru/~xmfcfest/

 

 **Т01-28 Ксавьер/Мойра. Разминать профессору мышцы ног, аккуратно, бояться причинить боль. Мучиться чувством вины.  
162 слова**  
\- Можно и пожёстче, я всё равно не почувствую боли…  
Чарльз не отводит от неё взгляда, полного тоски, а пальцы Мойры исследуют его икры, разминают пока ещё упругие, развитые мышцы. Он больше никогда не сможет ими воспользоваться.  
\- Я никак не могу себя простить. Лучше бы он уничтожил все корабли, но не тебя.  
\- Не говори так. Ты поступила правильно. Я не уничтожен. Я весь – здесь.  
Ксавье показывает пальцем на свой висок. Он никогда не скажет ей, что не успел попробовать столь многого и так жалеет об этом. Он должен быть сильным, он должен её утешить. Прежде, чем лишить памяти.  
\- Покажи мне лучше четырёхглавую мышцу, Мойра.  
Она послушно передвигает руку ему на колено и продолжает массаж.  
\- А теперь портняжную.  
Рука перемещается выше, Мойра смотрит на Ксавье таким невинным, бесхитростным взглядом, что он передумывает упоминать о подвздошной мышце. Мойра ещё такое дитя. Чарльз окунается в её сознание – так он чувствует каждое её прикосновение к самому себе. Это прекрасно. И этого достаточно.

 

 **Т01-45 Эрик/Чарльз. Шахматы на желание. Рейтинг.  
187 слов**  
Голая грудь Ксавье расчерчена на квадраты и заставлена холодными металлическими фигурами.  
\- Твой ход! – объявляет Эрик. Чарльз не видит доски, поэтому ему приходится смотреть на неё глазами своего соперника, чтобы правильно сдвинуть фигуру. Но, помимо этого, он замечает, что выглядит чертовски соблазнительно.  
Ответный ход. Не прикасаясь, Эрик передвигает холодную пешку прямо на сосок Ксавье, и тот вздрагивает, чувствуя, как сосок напрягается, и фигура заваливается на бок.  
Свой следующий ход Леншерр делает ферзём, и тот скользит от пупка до второго соска. Чарльз чувствует, как встаёт дыбом каждый волосок на его теле. И не только волосок.  
\- Кажется, у нас на поле лишняя фигура. Жульничаешь? – усмехается Эрик. Он сидит на своём сопернике верхом, и в пах ему упирается эрегированный член Ксавье. А изначально эта затея казалась такой невинной…  
\- Не надо было играть с тобой на желание, - жалуется Чарльз. Телепатия не помогла ему разгадать хитрую стратегию Леншерра. А тот победоносно улыбается, утешает:  
\- У тебя есть возможность выиграть эту партию и обернуть всё в свою пользу.  
\- Нет. Теперь уже неважно, кто выиграет.  
Ксавье сдаётся. И когда торжествующий Эрик расстёгивает ширинку его брюк, все фигуры падают на пол.

 

 **Т01-11 Эрик/Чарльз. Словив пулю, Чарльз теряет сознание и много крови, и Эрик просто не может его так бросить. AU!  
228 слов**  
\- Я не чувствую ног… - шепчет Чарльз, в глазах его ужас, такой безысходный, что не нужна никакая телепатия. Эрик понимает: Ксавье больше не сможет ходить, никогда. Он, такой молодой, здоровый, красивый, превратится в инвалида, нуждающегося в сиделке, памперсах, инвалидном кресле.  
Боль так сильна, что Чарльз теряет сознание. Мойра рыдает над ним, рядом с ней лежит пистолет, в нём осталась одна пуля. Эрик чувствует её, этот крошечный кусок металла, и не знает, кого убить.  
Себя, за то, что потерял голову, не углядел, не подумал, не предусмотрел. За то, что упивался своей победой, наплевав на самого близкого человека.  
Её, за то, что посмела помешать ему. За то, что сделала это так неудачно.  
Леншерр хватает пистолет, и все пятятся. Все боятся его, а Чарльз – не боялся. Он не боялся ничего, даже смерти. Разве что не хотел быть изгоем.  
На самом деле это просто, разве нет? Ты же делал это сотни раз. Ты же знаешь, как будет лучше, Эрик Леншерр!  
Ему не обязательно смотреть, как пуля влетает Чарльзу в висок, как брызги его крови окропляют лицо Мойры, и как все смотрят на него. Эрик кричит, он бросил пистолет и сдавливает руками свою голову, будто бы может выдавить оттуда всю ту боль, о которой ни один из присутствующих здесь не имеет представления.  
Это не монета, медленно таранящая мозги. Это гуманно.  
Но когда он спрашивает, кто последует за ним, все разворачиваются и уходят.

 

 **Т01-41 Эрик/Банши. Первый раз у Банши. Эрик думает о Чарльзе. A+  
365 слов**  
\- Что-то вы зачастили с такими просьбами… - раздражённо говорит Эрик, разглядывая развалившегося на кровати Банши. – Надеюсь, тебе не придётся заклеивать рот?  
\- Не знаю, я не пробовал, - непринуждённо ответил парнишка, озорно улыбаясь. – Мистик сказала, у тебя большой опыт.  
\- У женщин слишком длинные языки, - Леншерр лёг на свою половину кровати, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок.  
\- Ммм…и каким образом ты это проверил?! – попытался пошутить Шон, но Эрик посмотрел на него хмуро и серьёзно.  
\- Хотел бы я быть телепатом, чтобы понять, почему вы просите об этом именно меня.  
\- Нет, это хорошо, что ты не телепат. Переживать чужие проблемы не так уж приятно, а я тебе и так могу всё рассказать. Просто я неудачник в этом деле, а ты такой уверенный. Научи меня. А то, когда доходит до дела, я начинаю тупить, ну там о рыбах говорить…  
\- Да ты уже о них говоришь! – перебил его Эрик, взял с письменного стола скотч и заклеил рот болтливому мальчишке. – Вот решение твоей проблемы.  
Леншерр перевернул Шона на живот и сел на него верхом, грубо схватив за волосы и целуя его голую шею и спину, усыпанные веснушками. Решение проблемы оказалось недолговечным – с первым же стоном Банши скотч отлетел к чертям, а со вторым в стене образовалась здоровенная вмятина. Эрик, не долго думая, размотал витую спинку кровати, протянул её между зубов Шона, обвил вокруг его головы и тела, приподнимая над кроватью под удобным углом, и продолжил вводить член.  
Банши извивался от удовольствия в тисках из металла, когда Эрик трахал его, трогал, тянул за волосы. Толстый металлический прут врезался в тело до синяков и грозил сломать зубы, потому что Банши кусал его изо всех сил, чтобы не разнести поместье Чарльза к чертям. Леншерр смотрел на лицо мальчишки, такое юное, со снежно-белой кожей и раскрасневшимися щеками. Он хотел бы видеть на его месте кого-то другого. Смотреть в его влажные голубые глаза, заставить его плакать от счастья.  
«Чарльз, хотел бы я быть телепатом, чтобы узнать, почему ты ко мне не приходишь!» - воскликнул Эрик мысленно, от безысходности, даже не надеясь, что Ксавье услышит его.  
Но в ответ Леншерру послышался голос, такой глубокий, такой желанный, затопляя его голову волнами удовольствия: «Хорошо, что ты не телепат…»

 

 **Т01-21 Чарльз. Страдать от ночных фантазий подростков, населяющих его поместье. H!  
259 слов**  
Чарльз Ксавье всегда внимательно следил за нравами в своей школе. Он старался вырастить юных мутантов приличными людьми – никаких сексуальных связей, никаких беременностей в его доме! Всё-таки, он несёт ответственность перед их родителями.  
Ночью Профессору Х не спится, и он устраивает проверку. Разумы всех учеников открыты для него: вот несколько мальчишек дрочат по своим комнатам. Ничего, это нормально. Вот комната Джин Грей, её он корректно обходит стороной. Китти видит во сне Айсберга, и Ксавье с улыбкой минует эти эротические девичьи грёзы, имеющие мало отношения к реальности. Сны Джубили более ярки, она кончает, и Профессор видит красочные фейерверки. О, кажется девочка случайно подожгла шторы…  
Роуг, как всегда, мечтает о Логане. Она не спит – это её собственные фантазии, такие дерзкие, что Чарльз иногда удивляется, что такое вообще возможно. Больше всего он страдает от того, что больше не может пользоваться всеми этими знаниями, не может пробовать новое, наслаждаться ощущениями своего тела. Поэтому он погружается в ощущения чужих тел – тел этих детей, в их первые неловкие прикосновения к самим себе, в их фантазии. Вот и сейчас он проникает в сознание Роуг, ожидая почувствовать, как она трогает себя пальчиками, фантазируя о Росомахе.  
Но вместо этого он чувствует огромный член в своей заднице. Ксавье резко открывает глаза и тяжело дышит, пытаясь выкинуть из головы эти ощущения. Как тут, чёрт возьми, следить за нравами молодёжи, если взрослые сами способствуют их растлению?! Да и сам он хорош – пользуется телепатией в таких грязных целях, прикрываясь благими намерениями.  
Логану предстоит серьёзный разговор, думает Чарльз. Он борется с желанием вернуться в сознание Роуг – борется и проигрывает. Нет, всё-таки не будет никакого разговора.

 

 **Т02-23 Обитатели особняка | Эрик/Чарльз. Регулярно во время оргазма у пары все остальные обитатели страдают от мигрений/видений/гей-порно в прямом эфире, плюс постоянно закручивающиеся вилки/ложки/краны/столбы. Решение рассорить пару. А-  
187 слов**  
\- Мне это кажется немного странным, но этой ночью, когда я решил принять душ, кран внезапно изогнулся и попытался залезть в мою задницу! – пожаловался Хавок. Надо же было как-то объяснить, почему среди ночи он сжёг ванную комнату дотла.  
\- Что-то реально происходит, - подтвердил Банши. - Утром я проходил мимо комнаты Профессора, когда от двери отсоединилась ручка и едва не влетела мне в рот – хорошо, что я успел на неё прикрикнуть.  
Мистик заинтересованно слушала их, но так и не решилась сказать, какие она в последнее время видит сны. В конце концов, даже до знакомства с Эриком она фантазировала о таких вещах.  
Но скоро всё стало ясно. К завтраку Эрик и Чарльз спустились в обнимку и глядели друг на друга голодными глазами. К обеду Зверь уже был готов нанести ответный удар. Когда парочка вновь уединилась в своей комнате, он с сияющим неоновой лампой лицом подошёл к недовольным обитателям замка.  
\- А я тут вакцину придумал… - победоносно произнёс он, демонстрируя товарищам два шприца.  
\- Ну уж нет! – воскликнула Мистик. Остальные люди-Х от ужаса стали примерно одного цвета с ней. – Пожалуй, бесплатное гей-порно это не так уж и плохо! 

 

 **Т02-16 Кто угодно из мутантов, обитающих в особняке Ксавьера. Попытки приготовить нормальный ужин при помощи своих способностей. H!  
128 слов **  
Как-то так получилось, что после того, как ушёл Эрик, в особняке совсем не осталось женщин. Этот хренов ловелас их всех забрал с собой! Оставил бы хоть Эмму Фрост, пофиг, что она не умеет готовить.  
Шон шипел от ярости и бессилия, стоя над сковородкой. За столом с каменными лицами сидели Хавок и Чарльз.  
«Эх, был бы я здоров, вот тогда бы…» - нашёл отговорку Профессор. Видите ли, инвалидное кресло мешает ему готовить!  
«В тюрьме меня этому не научили!» - отмазался Хавок. Банши оказался крайним – впрочем, в этом доме над ним часто чинили насилие, о чём свидетельствовали также разговорчики за его спиной.  
\- Интересно, если его подержать над огнём, он сможет выдать МИКРОВОЛНЫ? – нагло спросил Хавок, даже не приглушая голоса.  
\- Не думаю, - ответил Чарльз. - Давайте-ка лучше откроем здесь школу.

 

 **Т02-08 Чарльз/Мойра. Чарльзу приходится гипнотизировать себя, чтобы у него встал.  
146 слов**  
Мойра сверху, она резво скачет на нём, нагибается для поцелуя, и её груди касаются его голой груди. В такие моменты концентрация Чарльза падает – и не только концентрация.  
\- Ну опяяяять упал… - ворчит МакТаггерт, переваливаясь через Ксавье и ложась на бок. – Врач же божился, что всё будет работать!  
\- Вообще-то он работает, но не два часа подряд же! Тем более, я только и могу, что бревном лежать.  
Мойра опять что-то бурчит в ответ, и Чарльз уже жалеет, что у него не отнялось абсолютно всё ниже пояса – эта женщина порядочно его затрахала. А если рассказать ей правду – что на женщин у него вообще не стоит, и поднимать член приходится силой мысли (иногда – мысли об Эрике) – то ведь обидится!  
Решение пришло в его голову внезапно – когда Мойра катала его вокруг особняка. Пусть лучше она забудет эту пародию на отношения и думает, что у них был всего один поцелуй…

**  
Т02-02  
Эрик/Чарльз. Эрик все-таки остается с Чарльзом и работает учителем в школе мутантов  
116 слов**

\- Я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что пригласил тебя работать в школу! – в очередной раз отчитывает его Чарльз.  
Это выглядит как-то несерьёзно, потому что Эрик совершенно голый, а Ксавье положил голову ему на грудь, засунув блудливую руку под одеяло.  
Профессор Магнето (звучит-то как!) отлупил непослушную студентку фонарным столбом – легонько, конечно, но она чуть не умерла от страха. Профессор Магнето ограбил банк на сто долларов, а потом напился на эти деньги со старшеклассниками. Профессор Магнето испёк мацы на пасху. Профессор Магнето, в конце концов, забыл в серванте директорского кабинета плётку и свой эротический красный костюм. А Чарльз, как назло, не мог до них дотянуться.  
\- А я не пожалел ни разу.  
Эрик впервые в жизни чувствует умиротворение.

 

 **Б01-17  
Эрик/Чарльз, Логан. Эрик и Чарльз всё же уговорили Логана пойти с ними.  
136 слов**  
Логан любит, когда его воспринимают всерьёз – эти два вербовщика, оказавшись за дверьми бара, сразу же приступили к выполнению его приказа.  
Но, разумеется, Росомаха мухлевал. Он тоже был в своём роде телепат – умел угадывать мысли и переживания людей по их запахам. А иногда у него получалось угадать и их прошлое.  
От мелкого тёмненького пахло тёплым деревом шахмат, кожаной обивкой диванов, дорогими тканями. Тот, что повыше, светловолосый, выглядящий старше своих лет, обладал гораздо более богатым ароматом. Металл, пистолет, немецкое пиво. Логан втянул полные лёгкие воздуха, погружаясь глубже в запах Эрика: Аргентина, Франция, Германия, Польша. Шоколад, кровь, ханукальные свечи. И, спрятанный на самое дно, запах липкого страха  
А ещё Росомаха чувствовал, в каких местах эти двое пахли друг другом.  
«Неплохие ребята, - подумал он, затягиваясь сигарой. – Надо будет присмотреть за ними. Разумеется, когда они закончат. Хотя нет, зачем ждать?!»

 

 **Т03-48  
Рейвен/Эрик "Спорим,что ты и один день не продержишься без своих способностей?"  
154 слова**  
\- Спорим, что ты и один день не продержишься без своих способностей? Что ты слишком слаба, чтобы полюбить себя такой, какая есть, сходить в магазин в своём истинном обличье, а? – поддевает её Эрик. Рейвен лежит перед ним голая, в постели, она пришла предложить себя, сделать ему подарок, сюрприз. Но Леншерр, кажется, умеет только мериться письками, его отношения с Чарльзом построены на этом. Вся прелесть в том, что Мистик ничего не стоит отрастить себе свою письку. Да хоть две.  
\- Спорим, что я продержусь. А если проиграю, то Я дам тебе.  
\- И какая мне выгода? Ты же, кажется, собиралась сделать это прямо сейчас? – продолжает насмехаться Леншерр. Но Рейвен знает, как сбить с него спесь.  
\- Ну, честно говоря, я сейчас собиралась сделать кое-что другое… - мурлыкает она, превращаясь в соблазнительного голого Ксавье. – Если я выиграю, то ТЫ дашь мне.  
Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, почему Эрик вздрагивает и резко поворачивается к ней спиной. 

 

 **Т03-39  
Эрик/| Чарльз Тушенка. H!  
140 слов**  
Ксавье, конечно, всегда знал – после лагеря человек уже не становится прежним. Но чтобы настолько…  
В первый же их вечер в особняке Эрик поставил на стол кастрюлю с мутной водичкой, в которой плавали какие-то подозрительные коричневые кусочки.  
\- Угощайтесь, ребята! – бодренько сказал он, пробуя варево на вкус.  
\- Ты что, насрал туда?! – спросил бесцеремонный Алекс.  
Эрик не растерялся:  
\- Это тушёнка. Я нашёл целый склад с провиантом, всё это ещё отец Чарльза собирал. Жалко же – пропадёт! А так она всего лишь на десять лет просрочена, есть можно!  
Челюсть Банши едва не упала в суп, так широко он открыл от удивления рот. Мистик удалилась в туалет. Хэнк начал говорить что-то о биохимии процессов разложения.  
Ситуацию просто необходимо было спасти! Ксавье приложил пальцы к виску, а через пару минут торжественно объявил:  
\- Спокойствие, только спокойствие! Минут через десять к нам заглянет разносчик пиццы!

 

 **Т03-23  
Чарльз/Эрик Чарльз суровый топ.  
52 слова**  
\- Суровый у тебя топ! – присвистнул Эрик, глядя на крутящегося перед зеркалом Чарльза.  
\- Да это не топ, это моя детская футболка с розовыми пони… Растянулась, полиняла. Я тут старые вещи разбираю, думаю, что бы выкинуть…  
\- Эту не выкидывай! – выпалил Леншерр. – И лучше всегда носи её прямо вот так! Без трусов!

 

 **Т03-19  
Чарльз/Эрик. К Эрику цепляется какая-то приставучая популярная песенка, и Чарльз, постоянно "пасущийся" в его голове, медленно, но верно звереет. Н!  
70 слов**  
Злая и отвратительно громкая песня, которая крутится в голове у Эрика, выводит из себя. В первую очередь из-за того, что Чарльз не понимает, о чём в ей поётся.  
«Mann gegen Mann  
Meine Haut gehört den Herren  
Mann gegen Mann  
Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern – я правильно воспроизвёл? Как это переводится?» - неожиданно интересуется Ксавье.  
Эрик, кажется, смущён. «Не скажу, - говорит он, насупившись. – И в словаре лучше не смотри!»

 **124 слова**  
«הבה נגילה  
הבה נגילה  
הבה נגילה ונשמחה» - радостно распевает Эрик.  
Чарльзу кажется, что его голова сейчас взорвётся.  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Давайте радоваться и ликовать! – переводит ему Эрик.  
\- Я понимаю, секс со мной это повод для радости, но давай потом, а?! Я предпочитаю находиться в твоей голове, когда трахаю тебя. Но это…это НЕ-ВЫ-НО-СИ-МО.  
\- עורו אחים בלב שמח! – заливается во всё горло оргазмирующее сознание Эрика.  
\- Я такими темпами стану антисемитом! – вслух говорит ему Ксавье, грубо хватая партнёра за волосы, вжимая в подушку и выплёвывая ему прямо в рот: - А потом некрофилом! Потому что Я ЕЩЁ НЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛ!  
Капля пота стекает по шее Чарльза и капает Леншерру на грудь.  
Эрик только смеётся в ответ. Хреновая из него теперь жертва холокоста.

 

 **Т03-04  
Хавок (/) | Баньши. Какое-то время спустя после основных событий, на фразу: "Люди могут пить вместе, могут жить под одной крышей, могут заниматься любовью, но только совместные занятия идиотизмом могут указывать на настоящую духовную и душевную близость."  
71 слово**  
\- Знаешь, только совместные занятия идиотизмом указывают на настоящую близость…ик!...Шон, не отбирай мою бутылку.  
Алекс потянулся за вожделенной выпивкой, но по пути отрубился, рухнув лицом, как ни странно, не в салат, а на колени Банши.  
\- Боюсь, в нашем случае это указывает лишь на то, что мы – два идиота… - отвечает Шон, но спящее тело его не слышит. Также спящее тело не чувствует, как вставший член Шона упирается ему в щёку.

 

 **Т04-102 Шоу/Эмма. Уговаривать Эмму увеличить грудь. Н!  
174 слова**  
Шоу всегда хотел запомниться эдаким суровым мачо, вроде Джеймса Бонда, окружённым красавицами и роскошью. Эффектные пышногрудые блондинки сопровождали бы его всюду – когда он катался бы на яхте, загорал в Майями, или рассекал бы в подводной лодке просторы Северного Ледовитого океана.  
Но пока что красавица у него была только одна. Вернее, далеко не красавица – тощая девка с перегидрольными патлами. Притом в её присутствии обязательно нужно было усиленно думать о том, какая она красавица – иначе обидится и начнёт прилюдно выдавать позорные факты из его прошлого. Вроде того случая, когда он подрочил, глядя на метающего в солдат металлические предметы Леншерра. Позорным здесь был тот факт, что Эрику таким образом удалось сбежать.  
\- Эмма, а, Эмма? Может, хотя бы грудь тебе увеличим? – упрашивал её Шоу, пока вконец не достал.  
\- Раз существуют мутанты, способные управлять металлом, наверняка есть и те, кто управляет силиконом. Ты хочешь, чтобы я подставила себя под удар?! – возмутилась она.  
\- Придумай что-нибудь. Иначе я просто прикажу Риптайду их надуть!  
Эмма придумала. Немного телепатии, немного гипноза – и вскоре на прилавках бельевых магазинов появился лифчик пуш-ап. 

 

 **Т04-100  
Эрик/Чарльз.  
Пост-муви. Эрик помогает Чарльзу примириться с его неполноценностью и изменениям тела (в аналогичном ключе как он помогал Рэйвен). Ангст, т.к. они все еще враги и Эрика мучает чувство вины.  
496 слов**  
Эрик вроде бы и удивлён, обнаружив в своей постели Чарльза. Но, с другой стороны, это похоже на прекрасный сон, сбывшуюся мечту. Может быть, Чарли решил принять его предложение?  
Нет, не только предложение присоединиться к нему. Эрик много чего ему предлагал – например, сделать из металла совершенную копию разрушенного пулей позвонка, попытаться восстановить способность двигаться. Жаль, что Ксавье слишком горд и слишком осторожен, чтобы носить в своём теле оружие против себя самого. Его кресло, полностью сделанное из пластика, стоит возле кровати.  
На голове Эрика шлем, и он ни за что его не снимет. Они, кажется, встретились, как враги. Всё могло бы быть по-другому.  
\- Как ты попал сюда?  
\- Эмма решила устроить шоппинг, а остальные не составили проблемы. Я всё ещё на что-то способен… - с печальной улыбкой сказал Чарльз, а потом жалостливо посмотрел на свои ноги, бесформенными тюфяками лежащие на мятом одеяле. – И я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя вернуть. Кроме металлического штыря в спине.  
Эрик опустился на кровать, коснулся ладонью колена Ксавье и тут же отдёрнул руку. Пронзительное чувство вины заставило его.  
\- У тебя шлем гудит, - ласково сказал Чарльз, возвращая руку Леншерра на своё колено.  
\- Мне далеко до тебя в умении утешать людей, и я не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове. Но после всего, что я сделал, я не смею больше тебя коснуться. Потому, что я потерял твоё доверие. И это чертовски больно, Чарли.  
\- А я потерял твоё. Разве нет?  
\- Я ношу этот шлем не для того, чтобы защитить себя. Он для того, чтобы защитить тебя от меня, от того, что я сделал и сделаю. И от моих мыслей, и от моих воспоминаний. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ещё хоть раз заплакал.  
\- В этом ты только что полностью облажался… - прошептал Ксавье, стирая со щеки слезинку. Его губы были тёмными и влажными, как спелые вишни, и он так нетерпеливо прикусывал нижнюю, будто Эрик уже раздел его и истязает ласками, как раньше, ещё в поместье.  
Леншерр должен прекратить всё это сейчас же, иначе он уже никогда не сможет…  
\- Ты пришёл, чтобы попрощаться, Чарли.  
\- Я знаю. Я знаю…  
Тёплое чувство нахлынуло на Эрика, будто он оказался дома, был душный летний день, и скрипели холодные деревянные полы под босыми ногами. Чарльз сидел на пирсе, опустив в воду ноги, и улыбался, как ребёнок. Леншерр спустился с крыльца и направился к нему, протягивая руку.  
\- Прости меня, Чарльз… - прошептал Эрик. – Прости меня…  
\- Эй, может хватит вспоминать во сне этого мудака?! – резкий женский голос взорвал видение на тысячу мелких кусочков.  
Леншерр подскочил на кровати, тяжело дыша от охватившего его гнева, и поднял голову на стоявшую рядом Эмму Фрост. Она только что превратилась в кусок алмаза, чтобы отразить запущенные в неё Леншерром тяжёлые металлические вещи – а в комнате их было полно.  
\- Пошла вон отсюда!!! – заорал Эрик на свою беззастенчивую подчинённую, и Фрост поспешила убраться.  
Когда стало тихо, Леншерр перевёл дух. Чего-то не хватало, и он никак не мог понять, пока не посмотрел назад. На подушке лежал шлем, случайно слетевший во сне…

 

 **Т04-88 Алекс/Шон. Алекс просит Шона завязать галстук. Желательно рейтинг.  
94 слова**  
\- Почему ты просто не сказал, что не умеешь завязывать галстук? – пробурчал Алекс, пытаясь освободить крепко привязанные к кровати руки.  
\- Я так и понял, что ты меня не для этого позвал… - прошептал ему в ухо голый и довольный Банши, а потом добавил, проверив узел: - Да и завязал я его отлично, три часа продержался.  
И когда ладонь Шона легла Алексу на живот, тёплый и влажный от размазанной по нему спермы, и скользнула вниз, Хавок совершенно передумал сопротивляться.  
\- И ещё три часа продержится, - выдохнул он, прежде чем его рот оказался занят.

 

 **Т04-105  
Чарльз | Рейвен. Оба вместе учат немецкий.  
61 слово.**  
«Schneller! Es komm!» - повторяла за актрисой Рейвен, имитируя голос. Иногда она имитировала и внешность. И все остальные звуки.  
Чарльз всегда просил положить мамину кассету на место и взять всё-таки нормальный учебник, но почему-то сам всегда садился смотреть и клал себе на колени подушку.  
Рейвен была уверена – даже столь поверхностное знание немецкого языка ей когда-нибудь обязательно пригодится. И она не ошиблась.

 

**Т04-90  
Эрик/все. Эрик печет булочки с изюмом.  
120 слов**  
Рейвен с метлой в руках выглядела устрашающе. Хэнк со шприцом – ещё хуже.  
И все остальные тоже пришли по душу Эрика, только что смявшего духовку, будто банку от колы.  
«Булочки с изюмом подгорели и я разозлился…» - попытался оправдаться он.  
«Да мы тебя метлой выебем!» - прикрикнула на него Рейвен, опечаленная потерей любимой духовки.  
«Я просто хотел порадовать Чарльза!» - сказал Эрик, пытаясь отодвинуться назад, но там его уже поджидал Хавок.  
Ксавье подошёл вовремя, чтобы предотвратить смертоубийство.  
\- Хочешь меня порадовать?! Тащи свои булочки ко мне в кабинет!  
\- Но, Чарли, они совсем-совсем чёрные…  
\- Нет, Эрик. Я не про эти булочки.  
Леншер понурил голову и поплёлся на верхний этаж. Уж лучше Ксавье пятый раз за день, чем какая-то там метла… 

**Т04-51 Эрик|Шлем. "Зимой холодно, летом жарко, и выглядит, как ведро. Шо ж за урод это делал?!"  
175 слов.**  
\- Зимой холодно, летом жарко, и выглядит, как ведро. Шо ж за урод это делал?! – выругался Эрик, прежде чем дать задание Азазелю.  
Вскоре подчинённый телепортировал прямо из далёкого Новосибирска тощего согбенного человека в валенках и белом халате, с огромной книгой в руках. Фолиант выглядел примерно как энциклопедия «Как научиться понимать женщин».  
\- Извините, - промямлил гость, после того, как Леншерр высказал ему свои претензии, - но мы не можем рассмотреть вашу жалобу сейчас. Вы можете оставить запись в нашей жалобной книге, зав.лаб. рассматривает по одной жалобе в неделю, так что до его выхода на пенсию у вас есть шанс…  
Незадачливого учёного прервал свист ножа, вылетевшего из мойки и остановившегося в миллиметре от его глаза.  
\- Если вы заплатите, через неделю мы вышлем вам новый шлем с кондиционером, обогревателем и современным дизайном.  
Получив наличные и бутылку водки впридачу, тощий человечек был отправлен обратно в Новосибирск.  
«Россия такая Россия…» - прокомментировал Азазель, имея в виду и себя тоже. Ведь он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не содрать с учёного денег за проезд в обратную сторону. Втридорога.

 **Т05-05 Чарльз | все. Ксавье изобретает соционику и всех типирует. H!  
26 слов**  
Русский социофандом с самого начала удивлялся странным названиям тимов в интерпретации Ч. Ксавье. И, более того, не понимал, почему дуалами названы тимы Магнето и Профессор Икс.

 

 **Т05-06 Эрик/фем!Чарльз | их ребенок. Малыш родился обычным человеком без любых способностей.  
28 слов.**  
Шарлотт вздохнула с облегчением, когда осмотрела новорожденного, которого положила ей на грудь пожилая акушерка. У него не было ни больших ног, ни синей шерсти – значит, можно обрадовать Эрика.

 

 

 **Т05-10 Эрик/Чарльз. Одна сигарета на двоих.  
187 слов**  
Шоу ушёл. И, честно говоря, шансов против Шоу у него не было. Если бы не телепат, Эрик уже накормил бы рыб.  
Леншерр накинул одеяло поверх мокрой одежды и вышел на балкон гостиничного номера, который для него любезно снял Чарльз. Завтра утром давать показания в ЦРУ, нужно покурить, успокоиться.  
Эрик достал последнюю сигарету из пачки, купленной полчаса назад, прикурил и с наслаждением вдохнул кружащий голову дым.  
\- Угостишь? – раздался голос за спиной, и Леншерр вздрогнул, едва не выронив сигарету. У телепата были ключи и по-кошачьи тихая поступь.  
\- У меня только одна.  
Эрик обернулся, а Ксавье, одетый в пушистый махровый халат, улыбнулся ему. И продолжал улыбаться, ожидая.  
\- Она очень крепкая.  
Улыбка продолжала испытывать Леншерра.  
\- Я её обслюнявил.  
Выражение лица Чарльза изменилось в мгновение, и вот уже он прикусывает свою нижнюю губу, мягкую, влажную, тёмную, и сердце у Эрика ухает вниз, лишь ненамного опережая Ксавье, который тянется вперёд и целует.  
А потом выхватывает сигарету из пальцев ошалевшего Леншерра.  
\- Теперь уже неважно, - говорит Чарльз. Он затягивается и выдыхает дым, а Эрик смотрит на его губы и думает, что нужно сменить одежду. А лучше просто снять её.

 

 

 **Т05-16 На берегу пуля отлетает Чарльзу в голову.  
34 слова**  
«Как хорошо, что думает он исключительно спинным мозгом, этот хренов миротворец!» - с облегчением говорит про себя Эрик, когда Ксавье наконец открывает глаза.  
И слышит в ответ: «Кажется, теперь я слышу тебя через шлем!»

 

**Т05-26 Макфасси. Макэвой разводит Фассбендера на поцелуй - якобы репетируя гомоэротическую сцену. "Эрик сделал бы не так"  
247 слов**  
\- Ну ты разве не слышал, что сказал сэр Йен? Камера отъезжает, и нам показывают, как Магнето долбит Чарльза. Режиссёр одобрил.  
\- Сэр Йен не употреблял таких выражений, Джеймс, - сдержанно ответил Фассбендер, но МакЭвой плюхнулся на кровать и рассмеялся.  
\- Падай. Будем репетировать.  
Майкл, скрепя сердце, наклонился над коллегой и робко чмокнул его в губы, получив в ответ хихиканье. Да, это была плохая игра.  
Второй поцелуй был нежным. Фассбендер легонько засосал полную, мягкую верхнюю губу Джеймса, потом провёл по ней языком, и вот уже он лежит на кровати, а рука МакЭвоя зарылась в волосы у него на затылке. Стало трудно дышать. И трудно находиться в узких джинсах.  
\- Я представил себе Зоэ… - попытался отшутиться Майкл.  
\- Ты должен представить, что ты Магнето, а я – Профессор Икс. Ты должен СТАТЬ Магнето. А Эрик сделал бы не так.  
МакЭвой поднял на Фассбендера глаза и посмотрел точь-в-точь, как смотрел в кадр, когда его просили изобразить сумасшедшее желание быть оттраханным. Тёмные, припухшие после поцелуя губы были приоткрыты, и тяжёлое частое дыхание вырывалось из них. Майкл почувствовал, что хочет услышать, как это дыхание будет сбиваться, перемежаться со стонами, и как на выдохе зазвучит его имя. Будто бы гнев и боль Магнето подтолкнули его впиться в рот Джеймса грубым, безжалостным поцелуем, и кусать его губы, и сдирать с него одежду, и удерживать его руки от попыток прервать это безумие.  
И, задыхаясь от удовольствия, полностью во власти рук, рта и других частей тела Фассбендера, МакЭвой подумал, что серьёзно недооценил его актёрский талант.

 

**Т05-29 Пост-муви. Новые обитатели особняка время от времени слышат от старших о пресловутом "разводе " на пляже. Пытаться выяснить подробности по оговоркам и слухам. Эрик/Чарльз должен присутствовать как прошлое или как настоящее, или как и то и другое на усмотрение автора.  
152 слова**  
Эрик Леншерр устал объяснять, почему он стал преподавать мерзким детям в грёбаной школе для мутантов. Но охотников до подробностей всегда было более чем достаточно. Обычно это были сентиментальные девочки, которые спрашивали, почему через несколько лет после событий на пляже он решил вернуться. Леншерр отвечал, что ему не хватало мудрости и доброты Профессора Икс – не мог же он им сказать, что ему просто не хватало его члена.  
Но был один крайне дотошный мальчик. Брат Алекса Саммерса, кажется.  
\- Момент на пляже был историческим! Я хочу его нарисовать и подарить Профессору Икс на день рождения! Меня интересует очень важный вопрос: скажите, мистер Леншерр, раз вы были на пляже, то были одеты в плавки?!  
Эрик молча сел на стул. Невидящим взглядом он смотрел в лицо мальчика. Да, этот Саммерс реально мутант…  
\- Нет, Скотт, - начал Леншерр мягким вкрадчивым голосом, готовя его к чему-то реально ужасному. – Мы были БЕЗ ПЛАВОК!  
И улыбнулся, как голодная акула.

 

**Т05-31 Чарльз/Эрик. POV шахмат. H!  
11 слов**  
Шахматы никогда бы не подумали, что побывают в столь неожиданных местах.

 

 **Т05-36 Эрик/Чарльз mpreg. Чарльз узнаёт, что у него будет ребёнок от Леншерра (до событий на побережье или после), в курсе только Хенк. Спустя несколько месяцев Эрик приходит, чтобы навестить Чарльза, и застаёт его в инвалидной коляске поглаживающим округлившийся живот.  
92 слова**  
Хэнк проанализировал кровь Чарльза и пришёл к неутешительным выводам: его мутация заключается не только в телепатии. Если бы Ксавье узнал, почему у него на самом деле стало расти пузо, а не пытался ограничивать себя в пиве, то стоял бы сейчас на ногах. Ну, или Эрик носил бы на руках его, здорового, и кормил солёными огурцами.  
Но когда Леншерр встречает его через пять месяцев, совершенно случайно, и Эрик спрашивает, что это за хрень, Чарльз отвечает: «Грыжа. Иди, куда шёл».  
Эрик смотрит на него с жалостью и проходит мимо. А Чарльзу…Чарльзу обидно за двоих.

 

 **Т06-02 Эрик/Чарльз. Чтобы удержать Эрика Чарльз на острове говорит ему, что беременный. Сам мпрег не обязателен (может, это Чарльз так шутит) - важна реакция Эрика.  
57 слов**  
\- Ты можешь назвать хоть одну причину, по которой я должен остановиться?  
\- Да. Я беременный.  
\- О, Чарли! Давай поженимся сегодня же, у нас будет большая дружная семья!  
\- Боюсь, не получится, Эрик…  
\- Но почему?!  
\- Ты слишком много плачешь…  
Ксавье смахнул слезинку со щеки Леншерра и позволил времени идти с обычной скоростью. Мойра выстрелила.

 

 **Т05-08 Лукас/Калеб. После просмотра "Искупления" вечером после съемок пытаться повторить сцену в библиотеке.  
250 слов**  
\- Эх, я бы хотел сняться в подобной сцене… - мечтательно сказал Калеб, нажав на паузу, чтобы не видеть, как Брайони разрушит это краткое мгновение счастья.  
\- И я… - промычал Лукас.  
Следующим вечером он получил записку: «Со вчерашнего дня я мечтаю облизать твой хуй. Твой сладкий огромный хуй.»  
Библиотека нашлась быстро – в особняке, игравшем роль Особняка Ксавье, библиотека была завидная. Весьма похожая на лабиринт. Поэтому мальчики не боялись, что их кто-то заметит, тем более, съёмки закончились, и все паковали вещи.  
Только МакЭвою не спалось. Он беспокоился за одну из сцен и решил сходить перечитать важный выпуск комикса. Библиотека была весьма похожа на лабиринт, поэтому он мог почти в открытую наблюдать за Джонсом и Тиллом, стоящими возле стеллажа. Джеймс не сразу понял, что ребята целуются, но сбегать было уже поздно.  
Потому что на Лукасе была шёлковая зелёная рубашка, а Калеб был в костюме, и вообще всё это было очень знакомо.  
Когда Калеб с силой прибил Тилла к стеллажу, и книги посыпались на их головы, МакЭвой ещё пытался сдержать смех; когда Лукас попытался грациозно вытащить ногу в несвежем носке из кроссовка, Джеймс ещё мог тихо плакать…  
Но когда Калеб поднял Тилла, и весь вес пришёлся на стеллаж, который, разумеется, не выдержал и рухнул, повалив полки и подняв облако пыли, МакЭвой заржал во весь голос. Всё равно погребённые под кучей книг мальчишки уже не могли продолжать…  
Он подошёл к этой шевелящейся горе непойми чего, взял с самой её вершины нужный выпуск комикса и сказал, посерьёзнев:  
\- Спорим, вы не досмотрели этот фильм…

 

 **Т06-09 Эрик/Чарльз. Эрик делает Чарльзу предложение (руки и сердца). Как бы это было.  
55 слов**  
\- Скажи, Чарльз, ты бы принял от меня предложение руки и сердца?  
\- Да, да, любовь моя! Да!  
Эрик вытащил из-за спины руку. Её он держал в своей правой руке. Потом он вытащил сердце, его он держал в левой.  
\- Не бойся, Шоу не сильно мучился. Я отрезал кое-что ещё, но решил оставить это себе. 

 

 **Т06-12 Эрик/Чарльз, Сумерки-АУ.  
32 слова**  
\- Эрик, я не могу читать твои мысли! Ты особенный! Мы должны быть вместе! Если хочешь, я подожду до свадьбы!  
\- Я в шлеме, идиот! И не надейся, что я его сниму!

 

**Т06-23 Чарльз/Эрик. Смотреть вместе порно. Смущаться.  
41 слово**

 

**Эрик пробежался глазами по полке с кассетами в спальне Ксавье и, побелев, плюхнулся на кровать.  
\- Знаешь, Чарльз, то, что у тебя коллекция немецкого порно с моим участием, меня немного смущает…  
\- Странно, что после ЭТОГО тебя всё ещё что-то смущает...**

 

 **Т06-16 Чарльз|Эрик. АU. В 1944 году на своей кухне маленький Чарльз поймал не Рейвен, а еврейского мальчика, бежавшего из Германии…  
110 слов**  
Чарльз проснулся в холодном поту. Голоса не стихли – это на самом деле сотня человек что-то усиленно обдумывала в его кухне.  
Первым, кого он увидел, спустившись вниз, был самоуверенный мальчик с пакетом молока в руках, а над губами у него красовались белые усы.  
\- Ты кто? – спросил Ксавье. – И что ты делаешь в моём доме?  
\- Я с утра захватил Германию и ещё пару стран, а к вечеру уже был здесь, так что теперь это мой дом. Я эвакуирую сюда еврейскую общину. Моя мать, раввин, дядя Моше, тётя Сара…  
\- Я понял. Добро пожаловать, Эрик, - ответил Чарльз и улыбнулся. И Леншерр не сразу понял, что это не было сказано вслух.

 

 **Б02-27 Магнето принимает Саблезуба в состав братства. Реакция Азазеля, Риптайда и Мистик.  
84 слова**  
Азазелю и Риптайду было пофиг – не с ними же это животное будет соревноваться за место альфа-самца. Это расхлёбывать Эрику.  
Однако дамы явно были возмущены.  
\- Ему надо чаще мыться! Я имею в виду, под душем, а не языком! – высказала пожелание Мистик.  
\- А ещё не помешало бы… - начала Фрост, но Магнето её прервал.  
\- Эй, ни слова про маникюр, Эмма! Даже если Саблезуба здесь нет! – прикрикнул на неё Леншерр, памятуя, какой у Виктора хороший слух. И добавил: - Он мутант и гордится этим!

 

 **Б02-12 Эрик/Чарльз. Мпрег, юмор! Пока весь особняк радостно возиться с беременным Чарльзом, Эрик в ужасе от мысли о скором отцовстве, боится не справиться с этой новой для себя ролью.  
157 слов**  
Эрик Леншерр сошёл с ума. Дважды в день он убирался во всём особняке, он настрогал кровать и детский гарнитур, он планировал меню, купил кучу распашонок, готовил и отказывал Чарльзу в сексе, чтобы не повредить ребёнку.  
И так пять месяцев с того дня, как Ксавье объявил о своей беременности. Профессор Икс чувствовал, что сходит с ума от такой гиперопеки. И сходит с ума от недотраха.  
\- Нам надо серьёзно поговорить, Эрик… - сказал он наконец после очередного отказа жёстко оттрахать его в задницу.  
\- О, Чарли, прости меня, но я немного боюсь, я наверное плохо справляюсь с ролью отца?  
\- Отца?!  
Эрик открыл от удивления рот, и глаза его наполнились болью и страданием.  
\- Но ты же говорил, что я единственный, с кем ты… Кто он, признавайся! Я убью его!!!!!!  
Ксавье и глазом не моргнул, когда все металлические предметы в комнате начали со скрежетом гнуться.  
\- Успокой свой мозг! – приказал он, кладя ладонь Леншерру на плечо. – Я самоопыляемый!

 

 **Чарльз/Эрик | все  
AU. Эрик не успевает задержать ракеты, и те разносят остров в клочья. Кто выжил, кто нет - на усмотрение автора. Соответствующее развитие событий. Изменение точки зрения Чарльза на мирное сосуществование людей и мутантов. NH.  
230 слов**  
Чарльз уже начал было думать, что ошибался насчёт возможности жить с людьми в мире, но не успел завершить свою мысль. Грохот, огонь, боль. Когда Ксавье открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя прижатым к боеголовке телом Эрика. Они летели вверх, а под ними на берегу Кубы разрастались огромные атомные грибы взрывов, и ни одно мыслящее существо не выжило там. Чарльз это чувствовал.  
Под могильными плитами в его саду нет тел, но каждый год Ксавье приходит туда и долго размышляет над тем, что всё могло бы быть по-другому, если бы он был реалистом, и если бы Эрик не дал волю гневу и ему хватило бы сил остановить ракеты. Теперь Чарльз считает, что мутанты должны скрываться, делать вид, что их больше не осталось. Он не выходит из своего особняка.  
Способности Леншерра многократно усилились благодаря радиации. Они живут вдвоём с Чарли, и это так прекрасно. Они могут вместе состариться и каждый день играть в шахматы. Ксавье совсем не обязательно знать, что, когда Эрик выходит из дома, чтобы проведать друзей, он идёт не на кладбище. Он звонит Азазелю и приказывает забрать его в штаб; Азазель – правая рука Магнето, он спас всех мутантов с пляжа, и теперь они продолжают дело Шоу, потихоньку изменяя мир.  
Эрик Леншерр – самый сильный мутант, он скоро достигнет всего, о чём мечтал. Боится он только одного – что однажды в постели, в ванной или на диване перед телевизором Чарльз Ксавье снимет с него шлем.

 

 **Хэнк/Рейвен. Рейвен тайком пробирается зачем-то в особняк, Хэнк высказывает ей всё, что о ней думает.  
181 слово**  
Больше всего Рейвен скучала по холодильнику в особняке Чарльза. Магнето следил за дисциплиной и пресекал все её попытки полакомиться чем-нибудь среди ночи.  
Дом Ксавье стал и её домом, и Мистик решилась. Азазель оставил её в до боли знакомой кухне – с тех пор, как она забеременела, он выполнял все её прихоти - и пообещал забрать через полчаса.  
\- Как ты посмела оставить нас, тварь?! Стерва! Где ты была?! – раздался низкий раскатистый голос Хэнка, теперь уже Зверя, а скоро она увидела и его самого, потерявшегося на фоне синих занавесок.  
\- Ненавидишь меня? – спросила Рейвен, усаживаясь на стол. В глазах МакКоя было так много печали, почти как в тот день, когда она впервые его поцеловала.  
\- Безусловно.  
\- За то, что у тебя уже мозоли на правой лапе? – усмехнулась Мистик.  
Хэнк угрожающе зарычал, а через мгновение уже держал гостью за горло, вдавливая её в стол. Рейвен дотянулась до холодильника и открыла дверцу, сгребая прямо на себя все оказавшиеся под рукой баночки и свёртки, нашла шоколадную пасту – она словно ждала её здесь – и победоносно объявила, облизав сладкие пальцы:  
\- У тебя есть двадцать пять минут.

 

 **Чарльз/Эрик. "Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!"  
19 слов**  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Шоу не... Эрик, что ты делаешь?!  
\- Heterosexuality was never an option!

 

 **Все. Одним из мутантов, которых смогли завербовать Чарльз и Эрик оказалась классическая Мери-Сью, которая, в добавок ко всему, слешер. Открыто шипперить Эрик/Чарльз (наличие пейринга в реальности не обязательно), реакция последних на это. H+  
133 слова**  
Эта идеальная во всём молодая мутантша выводила из себя преподавателей и сверстников как минимум тем, что была в каждой бочке затычка. Особенно её интересовала личная жизнь директора и его заместителя. Вспоминая интрижку любовника с Мистик, Ксавье уже начал было ревновать, пока в его голову не пришло простое гениальное решение.  
\- Что это?! – спросила Мэри, когда Профессор Икс сунул ей в руки корочку и сказал собирать вещи.  
\- Вы неоднократно продемонстрировали нам, что всё знаете и идеально контролируете свои способности, особенно способность видеть сквозь стены, уж молчу про вашу способность видеть сквозь одежду, а также лояльны, толерантны и любознательны. Поэтому я решил, что мне больше нечему вас учить. Я выдаю вам диплом с отличными оценками. Главное, когда будете уходить, не забудьте, что проходить мимо мужской душевой и моей спальни вам до сих пор запрещено.

 

 **Эмма Фрост. Описывать плюсы и минусы пребывания в командах Шоу и Магнито. Сравнивать. Н!  
76 слов**  
«Член у Шоу, конечно, был больше… - пронеслось в сознании Эммы, изнывающей от удовольствия в металлических тисках спинки кровати. Сооружение удерживалось на одной ножке, а оставшиеся три долбили Фрост во все имеющиеся отверстия, высекая искры при ударах об её алмазную кожу. – Однако он явно не был так виртуозен в использовании холодных твёрдых предметов!»  
Эрик сидел рядом с пустыми глазами и безучастным выражением лица. Как же хорошо, что, в отличие от Шоу, он снимал шлем на ночь!

 

 **Банши/Хавок вечер у костра. Шон играет на гитаре и поёт.  
58 слов**  
В первый вечер их похода Банши с удовольствием развлекал Алекса пением у костра под гитару.  
Во второй вечер Алекс думал, что удачно скрыл от Шона, из чего развёл костёр на этот раз.  
На третий вечер Саммерс понял, что петь этот рыжий олух может и без гитары. Что делать – пришлось затащить его в палатку и развлечь на свой лад.

 

 **Т09-26 Чарльз. Кошмарный сон: все представительницы слабого пола, промелькнувшие в фильме, беременны от него. H!  
56 слов**  
Чарльз проснулся в холодном поту. Бесконечные чеки, счета по выплате алиментов, проданный особняк, и Эрик, в порыве ревности сломавший ему позвоночник огромной металлической дверью. В общем-то, дверью он просто хлопнул, но она против его воли сорвалась с петель.  
"Как же хорошо, что авторы придумали МПРЕГ!" - решил Чарльз и напомнил Эрику, что пора покормить их сына.

 

 **Т09-03 Эрик/Чарльз или Эрик|Чарльз. Когда Шоу пришел в ЦРУ, то практически сразу вотворил свои слова в жизнь - "кто не с нами, тот против нас", убив каждого мутанта, кто не последовал за ним. Дарвин, Алекс, Шон, Хэнк и Рейвен мертвы к моменту возвращения на базу Ксавье и Леншерра.  
28 слов**  
\- Ну и слабаки... - удручённо сказал Эрик, брезгливо рассматривая оторванную синюю руку на газоне. - Я же говорил, надо было попросить того парня в баре ещё раз.

 

 **Т10-32 Чарльз и Мойра занимаются сексом в последнюю ночь перед Кубой. Мойра думает о другом.  
85 слов**  
Мойра не понимает, почему в объятиях Чарльза к ней приходят мысли о другом. Более того, о том, кого она никогда не захотела бы. Но, закрывая глаза, она видит лишь Эрика Леншерра, на котором почему-то развратное синее платье. Он танцует вокруг шеста, и шест танцует вместе с ним – он металлический. Эрик сексуален, Эрик возбуждает. Мойра чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
Чарльз методично трахает Мойру – что ж, она сама предложила, - и даже не подозревает, что она каким-то странным образом видит всё, что он себе нафантазировал.

 

 **Т10-05 Риптайд устраивает в стакане маленький тайфун. Забыв о нём, Риптайд выпивает алкоголь вместе с тайфуном. Летальные последствия или нет – на усмотрение автора.  
13 слов. **  
Риптайд никогда бы не подумал, что испортить воздух можно на несколько километров вокруг. 

 

 **Шоу | (/) Логан. Тайная вербовка.  
149 слов**  
Благодаря Эмме Шоу узнаёт о каждом шаге Чарльза Ксавье, не оставляя надежды, что найденные телепатом мутанты предпочтут поработать на кого-нибудь более перспективного. Но, как назло, все они поддаются обаянию Профессора Икс. Кроме одного.  
\- Знаешь, почему я их нахуй послал? – спрашивает Логан Себастьяна, выслушав перед этим долгие объяснения планов по захвату мира.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Шоу. Но на самом деле у него есть предположение. Эмма считает, что Логан мыслит подобно животному, и ей трудно даже прочитать его мысли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы их контролировать. Но у Росомахи другая точка зрения.  
\- С тем пареньком был крайне неприятный тип. Какой-то Эрик. Но знаешь, что?  
\- Что? – выражает заинтересованность Себастьян, пытаясь сохранить нежное, отческое выражение лица, но что-то гадкое несвоевременно пробивается изнутри, и губы у него кривятся.  
\- Воняете вы с ним одинаково.  
Логан даже не тратит слов на то, чтобы послать Шоу. Он просто встаёт и уходит.

 

 **Риптайд | Эмма, Ангел, Мистик. Яблоко раздора. "Прекраснейшей".  
31 слово. **  
Пока Мистик думала, в кого превратиться, а Эмма пыталась внушить ей, что нужно отказаться от идеи быть выбранной Риптайдом в качестве напарницы на предстоящее задание, Ангел просто станцевала стриптиз и победила.

 

 **Алекс/(|)Шон.Алекс и Шон возвращаются в особняк Ксавье с киносеанса. Фильм про зомби. "Если бы я заразился, ты бы смог меня убить?"  
115 слов**  
\- Если бы я заразился, ты бы смог меня убить? – в шутку спрашивает Шон, когда они выходят из кинозала.  
Алекс долго молчит, а потом вдруг начинает нести пургу про гуманизм и милосердие, сводящуюся в конце концов к тому, что Кэссиди немедленно получит пулю в лоб, чтобы не мучился.  
После этого Шон почему-то долго не может заснуть, ощущая какое-то гнетущее беспокойство. Наконец он не выдерживает, выскальзывает из-под одеяла, бредёт к комнате Хавока. Тот спит, и Кэссиди решает не будить его – только наклоняется над спящим и на ухо говорит:  
\- Если такое случится, не надо меня убивать. Отнести лучше к Хэнку – он всё вылечит.  
Но Алекс не слышит – он спит, как убитый. А Шон душераздирающе хочет жить.

 

 **Эрик Нортман/Эрик Леншерр, кроссовер ТруБлад и Х-Мен. Два Эрика занимаются сексом, Н!  
310 слов**  
Эрик Леншерр мало на кого смотрел снизу вверх - разве что на Хэнка. Но этот хрен такой высокий, что он предпочитает и вовсе с ним не разговаривать, чтобы не приходилось задирать голову.  
«Какая занимательная мутация! С чего ты взял, что я фея?!» - восклицает Чарльз и с удовольствием впускает вампира в свой особняк. Он не понимает, что столкнулся с чем-то древним и ужасным, не проявляющим даже показного дружелюбия. В доме Чарльза Эрик Нортман ведёт себя, как хозяин.  
Магнито ничего не может сделать, кроме как найти доказательства злого умысла вампира. Тот выглядит самодовольным, спит неизвестно где и перемещается быстрее, чем может заметить глаз Леншерра, и даже подложенную ему за обедом серебряную ложку Нортман успевает заметить.  
Незадолго до рассвета мучимый бессонницей Магнито выглядывает в окно и замечает, как его тёзка раскапывает землю на садовой клумбе. Схватив молоток и заранее припасённый деревянный кол, он, в халате и тапочках, старается как можно незаметнее подобраться к свежевырытой могиле, заносит своё оружие…  
И в тот же миг рука вырывается из-под земли и затягивает Эрика вглубь; грязь забивается ему в рот, нос, глаза и уши, кол давно вывалился из рук, Леншерр отчаянно пытается зацепиться за что-то, но кроме вампира рядом ничего нет, и ладонями он ощущает, что тот голый, холодный и мокрый, как мороженые окорочка. Что-то, за что он наконец хватается, оказывается подозрительно похожим на эрегированный член.  
Вампир сдавленно стонет, обхватывает Эрика руками и заталкивает в него сразу два ледяных пальца, сдвигая в сторону трусы. Впивается в шею. Магнито пытается кричать, но рот забит землёй, и он только булькает, пока вампир пьёт и трахает его со скоростью перфоратора, рыча по-животному, глухо, он шепчет Эрику: «Тебе нравится…» и ему действительно начинает нравиться. Тело Магнито дрожит в предоргазменной истоме, он глотает землю и не соображает абсолютно ничего.  
Утром Леншерр не может вспомнить, почему под ногтями у него так много грязи. В одном он уверен: вампир Эрик ему очень-очень нравится.


End file.
